Problem: $ 1.3 + 12\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 12\% = \dfrac{12}{100} = 0.12 $ Now we have: $ 1.3 + 0.12 = {?} $ $ 1.3 + 0.12 = 1.42 $